Esta Vez Lo Hare Bien (Pokemon Harem)
by TheFat Cartman
Summary: Un deprimido azabache se ha dado cuenta de su debilidad. Por lo cual emprendera un viaje en busca de arreglar todos sus errores, y mas con la ayuda de todos los legendarios y un guardian de hace siglos, quienes lo ayudaran a vencer a una nueva ameneza (Si, lo se, asco de resumen)


**Esto es algo que tenía guardado en mi carpeta, que es una reescritura de un FanFic que no he publicado aquí.**

 **Renuncia de Derechos:** Pokemon no me pertenece sino a su respectivo creador Satoshi Tajiri

—...— **diálogos**

[...] **diálogos pokemon**

(...) **pensamientos**

 _ **[Electro-bola] nombres de ataque**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

Luego de la derrota en la Liga Kalos a manos de Alain. En la batalla final entre Charizard X y su Greninja-Ash, a pesar de haberlo dado todo en ese _**[Shuriken de agua colosal]**_ **[Nota: Sip :v, ese es el nombre del ataque que lleva en la WikiDex]**

Al no poder vencerlo, en consecuencia el entrenador azabache terminó con una gran depresión, al igual que el que todas las féminas que viajaron con él en su larga travesía y que conoció en cada región, sintieran lasti…. No…. Empatía, si eso, empatía por el. El azabache quería todo menos que lastima por parte de las chicas, a las cuales consideraba unas grandes amigas.

…

…

…

…

Aunque estas últimas no querían que él las viera de esa manera.

Y más, cuando entre ese mar de chicas, se encontraba una linda peli-miel, la cual su tristeza era equivalente a la depresión del joven chico con bellos ojos de caramelo, que así era como se refería a su amor platónico. Puesto la joven no tuvo la oportunidad de confesar sus sentimientos al chico.

La chica aún recordaba cómo se despidieron en el aeropuerto.

 _ **[FLASHBACK]**_ __

— _Aeropuerto de Kalos—_

 _Nos encontramos con un azabache despidiéndose de sus amigos_

— _Bueno chicos gracias por toda su ayuda me apoyaron incluso hasta el final y por eso estoy eternamente agradecido con ustedes— Les dijo el azabache a sus amigos para que no se sintieran mal por el._

— _No Ash, nosotros somos los que debemos agradecerte tu nos diste la mayor aventura de nuestras vidas ¿O no hermano?— Dijo la pequeña rubia del grupo preguntandole al inventor ._

— _Exactamente Bonnie tienes razón— Respondió él rubio_

— _Ash…. En nuestra batalla de gimnasio, me demostraste que el ser un líder no es solo aceptar batallas, sino vivir cada combate como una nueva experiencia y no solo el centrarme en crear nuevos inventos, por eso te agradezco el que me hayas permitido acompañarte en este largo trayecto…. Muchas gracias— Término de decir el joven para ofrecerle su mano abierta al oriundo de Kanto en un estrechón de manos._

 _El azabache se quedó callado un momento estando un poco sorprendido por la confesión del rubio. Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y aceptó el estrechón en un firme apretón amistoso y de compañerismo._

 _Ahora la única que faltaba de decir algo era la linda peli-miel, pero no tenía el suficiente valor para confesar sus abiertamente frente al chico —¿Serena tu no dirás nada?— Le pregunto la infante._

— _Sí….— Respondió la chica —Ash, quiero que sepas que siempre podrás contar conmigo en todo momento_

 _(Si tan solo pudiera decirte el cómo me siento y lo que siento respecto a ti) Pensó esto último la chica no siendo completamente honesta con sus palabras para el azabache._

 _Esto hizo que el entrenador sonriera por las palabras de aliento de sus amigos —En serio chicos, muchas gracias chicos lo apreció mucho pero…. Supongo que esta es la despedida_

 _Sin más el joven dispuso a irse y tomó un vuelo de regreso a su región natal._

— _Adiós….— Dijo la peli-miel —Ash_

 _ **(Fin del FLASHBACK)**_ _  
_  
[Región de Kanto - Pueblo Paleta]

Un nuevo dia abrazaba la pacífica región de Kanto

¿Cuántas veces no han leído lo mismo?

Específicamente la residencia del joven con sus distintivas "Z" en sus pómulos.

Este último dormía plácidamente en su recámara, acompañado de su regordete rata, la cual dormía hecha bola a un lado.

Era una de esas mañanas, en las que no hay nada mas que tu persona y Morfeo. Donde encuentras un sitio confortable en tu cama; sin embargo….

El Sol, hace de las suyas y centra su luz en la ventana de la habitación del azabache, la cual por desgracia está abierta y hace que este abra fuertemente los ojos con una terrible molestia, en los cuales podían notarse venas, debido a la interrupción de su sueño.

Sin más trata de incorporarse fallando en el intento, por lo cual solo alcanza a cerrar las persianas…. Y caer de improvisto sobre el roedor, haciendo que éste libere una fuerte descarga que sacó de la cama al pobre muchacho estrellándose en una de las paredes y luego caer de cara al suelo, vio el rostro molesto de la rata quien simplemente salió del cuarto, él joven dejó salir un suspiro y dejo caer su rostro….

El azabache con esfuerzo se levanta, últimamente le costaba realizar algo, desde que volvió de Kalos, se había vuelto algo desdichado, teniendo siempre un rostro cansado y con pereza, aunque todavía conservaba esa estúpida sonrisa que lo caracterizaba y solo mostraba en pocos momentos. Observaba su habitación con pesadez, seguía igual que siempre, el único cambio era la adquisición de las Medallas de Gimnasio de Kalos en una de sus repisas. Camina hacia dicha repisa y toma el estuche en sus manos, recordando la forma en la que obtuvo cada medalla y cuánto se esforzó por obtenerlas.

—¡ASH!¡BAJA A DESAYUNAR!—

Gritaba su madre desde la planta baja, este se cambió de ropa y dispuso a salir de habitación.

Bajo las escaleras para ver cómo su madre ya lo esperaba sentada en la mesa, junto con Pikachu que se encontraba engullendo un bote de kétchup. Tomó asiento y empezó a degustar su desayuno en silencio y ordenadamente.

Sip, leíste bien.

El azabache cambió mucho tras su regreso de Kalos. Decir que su madre no fue la única que lo noto sinó hasta sus propios pokémon, quienes eran muy insistentes en ayudar su entrenador con su depresión, quien simplemente rechazó su ayuda, era una pérdida de tiempo.

—Ash, cariño ¿Sabes que harás ahora?—

El azabache levantó la vista de su comida para ver extrañado a su madre por lo pregunta hecha —¿A qué te refieres?...

—Hijo, no es normal que te quedes mucho tiempo en casa, en cuanto llegas de una región partes a otra, así que ¿Qué es lo que harás, te quedarás en casa o partirás de viaje?— Preguntó Delia, puesto conocía tan perfectamente a su hijo, que es un reflejo de su padre, sabía con exactitud todas las estupideces que había hecho, incluida la de haberse tirado desde la Torre Lumiose.

—Me quedaré aquí, no importa cuánto me esfuerce…. Jamás ganaré una liga, gracias por el desayuno— El joven se levantó de la mesa y fue de regreso a su habitación, bajo la troste mirada de su madre y Pikachu…. Bueno ese intentaba vaciar los restos de Kétchup del bote.

[Con Ash]

Ya en su habitación, el azabache tomó el estuche de medallas de Kalos, sosteniéndolo con fuerza.

" _Este estuche es para colocar y reunir las 8 medallas de gimnasio que te permitirán ingresar y participar en la Liga Kalos"_

El azabache miraba el suelo, con su cabello ocultando su vista mientras recordaba las palabras de la Enfermera Joy. Se culpaba si mismo por ser tan débil y no ganar cada liga en la que participa, lamentaba el haber hecho un viaje para volverse un Maestro Pokémon, todo por su estupidez de no hacer las cosas bien.

Si tan solo por su cabeza hubiera pasado la idea de entrenar más a sus pokemon, de la misma manera que el peli-morado de Sinnoh, pero sin ser un bastardo desalmado que no se preocupa por ellos, quizas podria haber ganado la Liga Kalos.

 _ **Crack**_

La cubierta de cristal del estuche se había cuarteado por la presión ejercida del azabache. Este al darse cuenta de ello….

 _ **¡CRASH!**_

Tiro el estuche estrellandolo contra el piso con mucha fuerza.

—¡AAAAAAAAARG!—

El azabache fue contra sus repisas, usando sus brazos para tirar todo de ellas, incluyendo estuches y trofeos en un intento de apaciguar su ira comenzó a pisotearlos.

—¡AAAAH!¡AAAAH!¡AL CARAJO TODO!—

El joven echaba maldiciones al aire, le importaba una hectárea de ver% * que lo oyeran.

Mientras en la planta baja….

—(suspiro) Ese niño….— Decía Delia con pesar, lastima y desgracia, sobre todo porque ella tendría que limpiar el desastre de su hijo —Debí mantener la boca cerrada

[De regreso con Ash]

Ya con toda su frustración liberada, el azabache vio todo el desorden que habia causado, por lo que empezó a limpiar…. Menuda sorpresa. Mientras echaba todo en una bolsa de basura, recordó que todo no fue en vano.

Esas medallas representaban los lazos que forjó con sus compañeros en todos sus viajes, como el esfuerzo de sus pokémon en ganarlas, junto con el trofeo de las Islas Naranja, valía la pena el haber borrado esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro del presuntuoso y presumido Gary Oak cuando lo venció en una batalla de desventaja de tipo usando a su Charizard mientras el castaño usaba a su recién evolucionado Blastoise.

—Jejeje…. ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!— El azabache se había reído de la estupidez que hizo anteriormente, ocasionó un desastre por nada, sin más termino de limpiar y tomó la bolsa de basura para sacarla fuera de la casa.

Todo sin saber que era observado por una deidad, que había sentido un cambio de flujo de energía en el azabache, al parecer algo muy dentro en el ser del azabache sintió su frustración y enojo.

¿De que manera cambia todo, ahora con un azabache que tiene una nueva perspectiva sobre su persona?

 _ **Fin del Capítulo 1**_

 **Sin más antes de retirarme, quiero que le echen un vistazo a mi FanFic dual, De Regreso Al Inicio, el cual he comenzado a recibir ayuda de Lordzoa, quien ha publicado ya el capitulo 4**

 **Ahora si me retiro.**

" **Al carajo chicos, me voy a casa"**


End file.
